


Songs For You

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x fem!reader/OFCPrompt: “I’m in love with you.”/“Are you finally confessing to me? Because I feel the same way.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Songs For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The dream scenario haHA. Thanks for sending this in 💘
> 
> Warnings: heart palpitations.
> 
> Translation: Пойдем со мной, Ванда. Нам нужно поговорить - Come with me, Wanda. We need to talk.

It only takes 12 songs for you to fall in love with Wanda.

Of course, it’s over the course of one year, but nonetheless, she becomes every song to you.

It starts on December 31, New Year’s Eve. You’re really on the cusp of New Year’s as it’s 11:45 PM.

You’re stuck at the university, getting all the reports done on a tight deadline. You let your colleagues who are teaching the same course as you go on the count that they all have a family to celebrate with, and all that’s waiting at home for you is your cat.

And not to diss your cat, but he doesn’t even know what New Years is.

You call it a night, leaving just a couple more reports for when the holidays are over. It isn’t until you’re leaving your office that you see someone standing there and nearly have a fucking heart attack.

“WHAT THE FUC–” You nearly scream, ready to throw your bag at the person and call 911.

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT—Pietro let me in!” The person exclaims while holding their hands out in front of them to both calm you down and also shield themselves if you did throw your bag at them.

You pause momentarily when you hear his name because Pietro is the professor for Business Entrepreneurship.

You’re pretty good friends with him. He would say you’re kind of too quiet and a smidge prickly, but he was lighthearted with you. He jokes around all the time that the two of you are bound to start dating, and you’re just playing the long game. He’s relatively pretty harmless in his advances. He likes to joke and laugh, and you find that’s easy to be around. 

The girl standing there stands straight, clearing her throat when she realizes you’re not going to attack her.

She says your name and asks if you’re her.

“Yeah, that’s me…” You nod, unsure.

And then she bursts into song. 

You’re mortified that she’s singing _Fireworks by Katy Perry_ while you can see fireworks being shot in the sky in the distance as it hits midnight.

When she finishes, she smiles tentatively at you.

“Happy New Year’s,” she hands you a card.

“…Thanks,” You say dumbly, 

“Happy New Year’s to you too…?”

“Wanda,” she introduces herself and then gives you an awkward wave before leaving.

You’re not sure what the hell just happened, but you look down at the card and open it.

_Happy New Year’s! - Pietro_

You roll your eyes and send him a text as you leave the building, the girl was long gone.

 **You:** _Next time, maybe warn me because that girl almost went to jail because of you._

 **Pietro:** _Surprises are more fun!_

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

The next time you’re at work, you punch Pietro in the arm while he laughs.

You tell him how that girl was very close to getting a concussion and going to jail.

But he just laughs out, “It wouldn’t be her first time.”

Then you find out that is his twin sister.

The incident is long forgotten with school getting busy, and the students are buzzing around for the reading week break before their midterms.

It isn’t until Valentine’s day when you’re sitting out in the university park on the grass, enjoying the sun and slight breeze that Wanda shows up again.

Only now it’s even worse because there are many students out here as well studying.

She’s standing in front of you, in a cupid’s costume you would say is a little inappropriate, but fuck, she’s got excellent legs.

“Please don’t,” you whisper in horror, but Wanda merely smiles apologetically because she can see Pietro standing in the far distance for this performance.

And then she’s belting out _Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes_ , and honestly, you can’t even control your face to stop the grimace that comes.

But you admit, you’re impressed by Wanda’s rapping.

You try not to flush red as every student in the vicinity has their eye on you. 

When Wanda finishes, she’s about you hand you a card when you grasp her hand and pull her down until she’s eye level with you.

“Is this going to be a regular occurrence?” You ask her, the smell of cinnamon and oranges invading your senses pleasantly.

Wanda smirks, and you’re not sure if anyone should look that good smirking.

“Well, perhaps you should ask my brother as he’s got 10 more songs lined up for you,” Her eyes travel past you, and you turn to see what she’s looking at.

Pietro is standing in the distance, waving his arms enthusiastically, and you sigh.

You turn back and see Wanda’s big, green eyes staring back at you, and you’re not sure if it’s because you’re not in a panicked state that you notice her accent a lot more.

You find it interesting as Pietro has started to lose his, but his sister’s accent was still strong (and sexy).

You take the card in her hand, and let go of her hand as you realized you’re still holding it.

“I’m assuming the next one is St. Patrick’s Day?” You softly quirk your lip up.

Wanda merely smiles, giving you an answer without saying anything. 

“Right,” you tap the grass with the card twice, and Wanda gets up with a small wave to you and her brother before leaving campus. 

You turn back to Pietro, who is giving you a goofy smile, and you shake your head at him.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

March comes quicker than you’d like. It’s been pretty hectic with papers and projects due, you hardly have time to think about the impending song-o-gram.

You do try to tell Pietro to stop and maybe save money, but he boasts about how he has a family discount. 

Then you begin to wonder why Wanda has such an odd job in the first place.

Also, how does she know where you’ll be?

Does Pietro just share your location with Wanda?

You do debate hiding from Wanda so she can’t sing. Although you have no qualms in admitting her voice is beautiful, the songs Pietro picks are just not resonating with you.

But it’s St. Patrick’s Day, and you’re planning to let your students go early so they can go have their fun after their latest project. 

“Okay,” you turn to your class with a smile, “I suppose you can all–”

There’s a knock on the door. 

Your brows furrow as one of your students opens the door.

And there she is again.

In all her green glory (and a cute leprechaun hat).

The students all turn their heads to look at you.

And you know it looks strange.

“Class…dismissed.”

Your students groan as they want to stay and watch the debacle because it’s well known now how you’ve been getting song-o-grams.

Luckily, no one knows who the sender is. 

Your students shuffle out the door, some give lingering looks to Wanda.

When it’s finally just the two of you in the room, you lean against your desk with your arm crossed.

“Do you always put this much effort into your song requests?” You look again with her black tights with fishnet tights over those and a little green dress.

“It definitely costs extra, and my brother aims to please,” Wanda adjusts her hat. 

You chuckle because Pietro is an overachiever.

“Alright,” you sit fully on your desk, “want to make a side deal with me?”

Wanda looks at you curiously.

“Can we skip the song?” You plead.

“You don’t like my singing?” Wanda pouts, and you immediately panic.

“No!” You exclaim, but huff when you see Wanda giving you a teasing smile. 

“I just,” you breathe, “the singing brings a lot of attention. Not entirely what I’m comfortable with being new to the school.”

Wanda nods.

“Well,” she smiles, “I’m open to negotiations in place of a song.”

“What can we barter?”

“I won’t say no to coffee,” Wanda says, and you laugh.

“Coffee I can do. Any particular place you like?” You get off the desk. 

“I like the coffee shop across the university,” Wanda opens the door, and the two of you exit together.

You kind of like the fact that Wanda is unbothered about the fact that people stare at her.

Buying Wanda coffee is a pleasant affair. Instead of suffering through a song, you get to know her instead. 

Apparently, the song-o-gram gig is just a part-time day job as at night, Wanda actually owns a bar near the university. 

“I mean, you clearly don’t need to do this, so why?” You ask her.

“Keeps me busy during the day,” Wanda shrugs.

You have a fleeting thought on how to tell Wanda other ways she can keep herself busy, but she seems to enjoy herself, so you keep strolling along. 

“You have to admit, though,” you grin as you stop and turn toward’s her, “This is way better than singing, isn’t it?”

“You’re starting to sound like a music hater,” she grins back.

“Not at all, but I will pass on…what did you say it was again Pietro picked?”

“ _Buy U A Drank by T-Pain_ ,” Wanda smirks, and you sigh, smiling back at her.

“Yeah, back to my point, I’ll pass.”

The coffee outing ends with Wanda giving you another card, but you’re left with the sound of her laughter stuck in your head.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Coffee becomes a regular thing for you, and not just on the days Wanda is sent to sing to you.

You find yourself bumping into her often at 2 PM on Mondays and Wednesdays, and 10 AM on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The arrangement works out better than anything. Instead of songs, Wanda tells you stories about song-o-grams that she has to do. Many of them being way weirder than her showing up at midnight in your empty office on New Year’s.

Still, she will let you know what song she was supposed to sing and laughs when you crinkle your nose.

The next time Wanda comes in with a Canadian flag costume and patriotically sings _Baby by Justin Bieber_.

“What does that even have to do with Canada day?” You grumble.

“He’s Canadian,” Wanda shrugs.

You’re barely half-listening as you text Pietro.

 **You:** _Bieber…really?_

 **Pietro:** _We’re all Beliebers, don’t lie._

“What happened to our arrangement?” You lick your lips.

“Pietro wanted video proof I sang you a Bieber song,” Wanda waves her phone lightly in her hand to show you.

You sigh, “You owe me coffee for subjecting me to that." 

"Hey, just doing my job, but I will still so kindly buy you coffee,” Wanda smiles as the two of you make your way to the coffee shop.

You notice a lot of people giving Wanda weird looks, but in their defense, she’s wearing a Canadian flag.

You take off your blazer and place it around her shoulders. She pauses, holding the blazer as she looks at you. 

“Maybe waving the Canadian flag around when it’s almost July 4th isn’t such a great idea,” you quirk your lip at her, causing her to slowly smile back.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You see Wanda sooner than you think you would because now it’s July 4th, and Wanda has come to drag you out to the beach.

“It’ll be a fun party with food. You need food,” Wanda tries to bribe you. School’s been out for a while, but you got your next semester lined up already, so you’ve been focusing on making lesson plans and what projects and assignments there will be. 

You just want to finish it as soon as possible, so you don’t have to worry about it later, and if the result of that is that you can spend more time with Wanda, you weren’t complaining. 

So, somehow you made it to the beach in your zombie induced haze. You’ll give it to Wanda that the sun does feel nice along with the mist from the ocean.

You see, Pietro in the distance playing frisbee with his friends that you’ve yet to meet. The smell of barbeque hits your nose, and you can’t even stop the growl that comes out of your stomach.

“Shut up,” you say to Wanda when you catch her smirk. 

Wanda’s got your beachwear ready somehow (you don’t even want to know how she knew your chest size), but you still opt to keep your dress shirt on, unbuttoned, and all.

You get introduced to Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Pepper, god the list went on, you can’t even keep track.

At least not with your brain feeling like mush.

You inhale the burgers Steve grilled, getting a little bit of everything on your plate, a little more than you would typically eat, but you notice that Wanda has a habit of taking food off your plate.

“Want to go in the water?” Wanda asks as she slides next to you on the towel under the umbrella.

“Can I take a 30-minute nap?” You sleepily ask, but you’re already lying on your back, someone’s sunhat on your face.

You’re not sure if you’re already asleep, and dreaming, but you feel a feather-light brush through your hair.

 _“We can do whatever you want,”_ you hear, a melody that travels through your dreams.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

True to your word, you do wake up roughly 30-minutes later and find that Wanda is still sitting beside you book in hand.

The slight movement draws her attention.

“Awake?” She turns back to her book to finish the page.

You make a noise that barely sounds human. 

“What are you reading?” You rasp.

“I was reading _The Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe_ ,” Wanda slides a receipt slip in as a bookmark before she closes it. She hands you some water, which you gratefully take as you sit up.

The cold liquid rejuvenates your throat, and you feel a little more awake. 

“Classic, I loved that book,” you grin as you throw the water bottle to the side. 

You look around to see Pietro and his friends playing volleyball, and you stretch, looking back to Wanda to see she’s smiling lightly at you.

“So?” You start to get up, holding your hand out to her, “Want to go play in the water?”

You grimace a little because you sound like a 5-year-old asking your crush to go play with you, but Wanda just laughs and grabs your hand.

Wanda is an excellent swimmer, and she’s mischievous as hell because she’ll splash water at you, and also swim underneath to grab your leg and scare you. 

The day passing by incredibly fast, the evening coming with another round of barbeque and roasted marshmallows over a bonfire.

“Wanda,” you call as you’re sitting next to her. 

She seems like she’s really focused,

“Hm?” She hums.

“Your marshmallow is burning and on fire,” you say, looking at her treat that has become a black crisp.

You’re sure if she peels off the layer, it’ll be fine, but…

Wanda sighs, throwing the treat in the garbage.

“Marshmallows suck, they aren’t even that good anyway…” she mumbles, and you can’t help but chuckle.

You hand over your roasting stick with a perfectly roasted marshmallow on it, a little dark chocolate drizzled on it.

“They’re delicious, and you know it,” you tease, beginning to roast another one.

Honestly, it doesn’t even occur to you that you’re roasting double the marshmallows and only eating a third of it. 

But this whole day, it never even crossed your mind that you hate sharing food, and you’ve been doing that all day with Wanda.

After that, everyone settles on their own blanket, you sharing with Wanda on one side, and Pietro on the other as you wait for the fireworks.

“No song today?” You turn to Pietro with a smirk, “That’s disappointing.”

He laughs as he shakes his head, “A little eager for my love songs, huh? Well, don’t worry. There’s actually something planned.”

You whip your head back around to Wanda, who’s whistling. 

“What’s the song?” You demand the two of them.

“A classic, baby!” Pietro hoots. “ _Firework by Katy Perry_!”

Your brows furrow.

“Pietro, you already did that one in January,” you recall.

Pietro squints before groaning as he looks over you to his sister.

“Wanda! Why didn’t you tell me?” He accuses her as she shrugs.

“That costs extra,” she merely says, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Well, I paid for a goddamn song, so sing something else!” Pietro huffs, while Wanda smirks at him.

“She’s not even going to hear it over the fireworks, Pietro,” Wanda points out.

“Sing louder than the fireworks, duh,” Pietro says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Wanda rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything as the fireworks show begins.

“Any requests?” Wanda says in her your ear, her breath causing you to shiver.

You turn your head, your lips are shockingly close to hers. “Why don’t you sing something you’d think I’d enjoy?”

Wanda smiles because over the time she’s gotten to know you, she knows exactly your taste, even your guilty pleasure songs.

And with everyone too busy watching the firework show, Wanda leans closer, her breath on the shell of your ear.

“🎶 _It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you 🎶_ ”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You think something has changed since Independence Day.

Looking has turned to gazing.

Walking side by side has turned into brushing pinkies.

Hanging out during the day has turned to hanging out at night at Wanda’s bar as well.

And no longer singing Pietro’s songs has turned to Wanda singing songs she thinks you’d enjoy.

It’s a wonderful end of Friday at 2AM, the bar has closed as you walk out with Wanda. It was Karaoke night, so Wanda’s leaving with an ukulele, still strumming tunes on it as you walk her home.

“I forgot I owe you a song today,” Wanda tunes the ukulele as you reach her place. The two of you take a seat on the steps of her door, huddling close to keep from the autumn breeze.

“Wait, what was the song supposed to be?” You ask with a smile.

“ _Sucker by the Jonas Brothers_ ,” she answers as she finishes her tuning.

You hum. It wasn’t an awful choice, and you would listen to it if it came on the radio. 

Wanda turns to you, her lips in that smirk that seems to make your heart skip a beat involuntarily. 

She’s strumming on the ukulele, and you recognize the tune to be _Kiss Me by The Sixpence None The Richer_.

It’s something you can’t explain. Your stomach is doing flips like it belongs in the acrobatics, and Wanda is looking at you while she sings it.

Her eyes are soft, and you think she’s getting closer only to realize it’s you leaning in.

And when the song comes to an end, and Wanda isn’t backing away, you lean all the way over, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Her lips are warm and taste a little like rum from the bar, but _God_ , she tastes wonderful.

She tastes like the best love song there is, a song that doesn’t exist yet but has certainly made it to your heart.

And when you pull back, Wanda smiles.

“ **I’m in love with you,** ” you breathe.

“ **Are you finally confessing to me?** ” Wanda puts her arm around the back of your neck to pull you in for another kiss, “ **Because I feel the same way.** ”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Do you ever think about how when you have a crush on someone, the world just seems a little brighter, the songs on the radio sound a little sweeter, even your coffee taste a little better?

Even though school has started again, you’ve been flying on cloud 9 with the amount of time you’ve spent with Wanda. 

Kissing has become one of your favorite pastimes. 

Even the way Wanda moans when you kiss her throat sounds like a song. 

It’s Halloween, and everything has been progressing perfectly.

“We should tell, Pietro, we can’t put it off anymore,” you tell Wanda as you help her zip up her costume.

There’s a party being hosted at Tony’s, and you’re getting just a little tired of sneaking around.

Well, you were also really reluctant to tell Pietro you’ve fallen for his twin sister, but it’s not like feelings can be controlled.

Wanda sighs, “I know. We’ll find a time to tell him.”

You leave it at that because you know Wanda is more stressed about it than anyone, feeling like she’s betrayed him.

You have to admit, Tony throws a party like no one else. The entire house is decked out Halloween themed style.

There’s even a cauldron that has mist coming out of it. 

It’s incredibly crowded, but you spot Pietro and his group of friends in the kitchen doing shots together.

“Ah, you made it!” Pietro shouts as he pulls you in for a hug, lifting you off the ground and spinning around. 

“You drunk?” You ask him with a laugh and brow raised.

“Oh, it’s going to take a hell of a lot more than this to get me drunk. This isn’t even real vodka,” he says, and Tony huffs.

“You idiots drank all the real vodka before the party started,” Tony is in some kind of red and yellow metal suit for a costume.

“I even have a song prepared for you today,” Pietro grins, and you laugh.

“No days off for your sister, huh? You’re a real slave driver,” you tease, and he laughs.

“Don’t pity her too hard, I’m singing it too,” Pietro says proudly with his chest puffed.

“No,” you whisper in shock, but Pietro just laughs while Wanda sighs.

True to his words, there’s a stage set up in the main room, lights starting as someone comes up to introduce the group.

“Is it a good song, at least?” You ask Wanda, who looks unhappy, she has to go up there.

“Depends,” Wanda shifts from one heel to another as she gets ready to go up on stage, “Do you like 2009 Lady Gaga?”

You don’t even get a chance to say, _“Oh No,”_ as Wanda is already on the stage.

Pietro points at you in the crowd, mouthing, _“For you,_ ” with a wink, as you shake your head.

The music comes on, and you recognize it as _Monster by Lady Gaga_.

You’re definitely not sure if this is a song siblings should sing together, although it’s not as bad with backup dancers there as well.

When the song finishes, you merely shake your head, clapping along with everyone else.

“You’re an absolute dumbass,” you tell Pietro, who just laughs.

The rest of the night goes on with drinking, games, and dancing.

There are people apple bobbing, and there’s candy everywhere.

It isn’t until Wanda is pulling you upstairs, pulling you into the washroom as she shuts the door, that she wraps her arm around you.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it?” She asks, and you love that she just knows.

You’re leaning against the sink, body humming with Wanda’s lip pressed against your collarbone.

You can hear the music thumping through the washroom walls and door, and you can’t help but tap the beat against Wanda’s spine.

 _“🎶Here we go again,”_ Wanda huskily sings as she brushes her lips against your skin, trailing upwards until she’s at your lips, _“I kinda wanna be more than friends, so take it easy on me, I’m afraid you’re never satisfied 🎶”_

She never gets to finish the song as your leap your head forward, kissing her roughly as you grab onto her hips to pull her closer to you, your leg between her thighs.

“What the hell!" 

The voice interrupts the two of you as you see Pietro has stumbled in, looking shocked, and a little red in the face.

"What’s going on here?” He looks between the two of you as you separate, the guilt seeping into the two of you.

Of all the ways you wanted Pietro to find out, this was not one of them. 

“So…I’m kind of in love with and dating your sister,” you tell Pietro since there’s really no other way to break the news to him now. 

“Are you serious?” Pietro says, and you feel awful because this is the most serious you’ve ever seen him.

He looks at Wanda.

“Are you telling me that I’ve been spending money and paying my sister to serenade you for me, but you fell in love with her?” He’s glaring at his sister, and she frowns.

“ _Пойдем со мной, Ванда. Нам нужно поговорить,_ ” Pietro says in Russian that you can’t understand.

Wanda sighs, nodding, but she turns to you first, squeezing your hand.

“I’ll be back, meet me downstairs,” she tells you. You want to protest because it wasn’t just Wanda that hurt Pietro, but you hold your tongue.

You pass by Pietro, staring at him a second longer before you make it out and back downstairs. It’s a little too hard to be in the mood to dance while you’re waiting for Wanda.

It’s probably a good half hour before Wanda comes back. She doesn’t look distraught, so it must’ve been okay. 

You look at her questioningly, but she merely nods and smiles.

At the end of the night, Wanda has way too many drinks, and you’re holding her up as you wait for a cab.

“Hey.”

You half turn to see who’s there when you see Pietro.

“Hey,” you say softly. 

You see him staring at Wanda, and you tilt your head.

“We cool?” You ask.

It takes an extra second for Pietro to respond, but he eventually nods.

“I’m a little wounded. I was pretty convinced we were going to be like a 1985 romance movie, but yeah, we’re cool. I’m totally getting Wanda to refund me, though,” he smiles.

“Stingy,” you snicker. 

And when he’s got that goofy smile on his face, you know it’s all going to be okay.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

The rest of the year passes by with a blur. You happily tell Wanda and Pietro that you got a permanent role with the university, and get one last song-o-gram from them.

After that, Wanda quits the part-time job of singing songs to people and gets a part-time job at the coffee shop that the two of you like.

“I need to keep busy,” Wanda tells you when you question why she needs another part-time job after the song-o-gram.

“It’s either that, or I’ll sit in on your lectures,” she gives you a sly smirk.

And you’re tempted for a moment.

It’s December 31st, 11:59 PM, and the two of you are sitting in your office, and it feels like the first time you met Wanda.

“Sing me a song?” You ask her as she sits in your lap.

“Hm,” she hums, “Maybe I should sing you _Fireworks by Katy Perry_ again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She’s teasing, but you can’t help but smile.

“If you’re singing it, any song in the world is wonderful.”

Wanda looks at you for a moment, licking her lips. 

“Hm,” she hums, “I got a different song in mind.”

You tilt your head, but Wanda swoops down, biting on your earlobe, eliciting the exact response she wanted from you.

“ _🎶'Cause I’m having night visions of you and me on the edge of my bed…🎶_ ” she sings in your ear, and your eyes flutter shut.

Truly, Wanda can sing anything as long as they’re songs for you.


End file.
